Sisterly interference
by Errol's Feather
Summary: After seeing the hug between Emma and Regina in the sneak peek of episode 6x14 "Page 23" I decided to write this. Zelena sees that Regina isn't as happy as it would seem about Emma's engagement and call her on it, wanting her to tell Emma how she really feel. When Regina says no, Zelena interfere. SwanQueen fluff


_**Author's Note:**_ After seeing the hug between Emma and Regina in the sneak peek of 6x14 "Page 23" I made a short thing in the thextingstory app. But since I wanted to play it out fully I turned it into a story and here it is. If I could write the episode myself this is what I would have wanted to happen :)

Also I could have written out the wedding night, but this time I didn't feel the need to. This story isn't rushed or anything, I just felt like keeping it short for a change.

* * *

 _ **Sisterly Interference**_

Regina had hardly come back to her vault when she heard a ding on her phone. What could she possibly want now, she had dropped her off at her house moments before, so she could feed Robin before Regina went back there in not long. They just needed a locator spell to try to track down the Queen. So Regina would make one a bit different this time so it wouldn't track back to herself. Still there it was the familiar ding she had put so she knew it was Zelena texting.

She looked at the screen and sighed, just her name for now and so she wrote back, "What do you want, Zelena?"

"You need to tell her," It soon came back. She took a deep breath before she texted, "Tell who what?"

"Emma, that you love her," she saw popping up at the screen. So Zelena was not so in the dark after all, even with everything that had been going on with Robin she had managed to pick that up.

Still there was no way she would admit to that and so she wrote back, "Don't be absurd sis, I most certainly do not!"

"So what was with that fake hug when you congratulated her with her engagement earlier today," Zelena asked back.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" she quickly wrote back, knowing she was lying. She had felt her heart sink when Zelena noticed the ring on Emma's finger. So it was true the savior would get her happy ending with the filthy pirate. She didn't know what hurt the most that she had lost both Daniel and Robin, well Robin twice in a way, or that Emma seemed so overly happy. She could even feel a sting of jealousy, but she shook it off.

Another ding from Zelena, "I can't believe that I didn't see it sooner. I have been blinding with your…our feelings for Robin, you can't let her marry him Regina," and there it was Zelena blunt and always as ever. Regina couldn't help to love her for it in times like this.

"She is my friend, he makes her happy of course I will let them get married," at least that was true.

"If you do that you are making a big mistake!" Zelena wrote back.

Regina knowing she was right, could feel her tears pressing on and so she wrote, "Stop being a pain in the ass sis!"

"So you won't mind that I call and tell her you love her then?" it came back with ding.

Annoyed and hurt as she was she wrote, hearing the mirror in the vault break to her conflicted emotions, "If you must."

Of course, it would come back, "Alright calling in 3, 2."

Regina couldn't let her do this, she just couldn't, not only would she ruin their friendship, but she was certain she would lose the best friend she ever had, and so she wrote, "Don't, please…don't."

"So you admit it?" Zelena clearly wanted to know.

"Fine I love her, and she loves him?" Regina couldn't lie anymore, not to Zelena and not to herself, and her tears just kept coming.

She got an aww with a heart after back, as she caught herself sobbing hard she wrote, "I won't ruin this for her."

"But what if she is your happy ending?" Zelena reasoned in her next text.

To Regina it didn't matter as after losing Robin twice she had come to the terms that she most likely did not deserve a happy ending and so she wrote, "Just leave it be please."

"For now, but I won't let them be wed, because she belongs with you," Zelena wrote back.

"I won't stop you," Regina wouldn't even try if Zelena tried anything, not this time she knew.

"Time to get wicked," she got back with a smiley. Regina laughed through her tears, wondering what she would do, only halfway caring, but at least for now Zelena had managed to get her smile through her tears.

* * *

Regina was utterly surprised to see Zelena wasn't trying anything the next couple of months, in fact she seemed to be helping in every way she could, she had even calmed down the Queen. Even Snow said she was a breath of fresh air. She on the other hand was as predicted Emma's maid of honor and in between trying to take down Gideon she helped her with the only thing Emma would find weddingy, trying to find the right dress. She was absolutely taken by the one she had in mind, only to cry and call for Zelena's support when she came home.

It was a rainy afternoon about three months later that the sisterly witches sat on a bench by the harbor side. Regina was looking at the Jolly Roger saying, "What if Emma doesn't have to face Gideon at all?"

"What do you mean?" Zelena asked, looking at her confused.

"What if I changed the odds and went up against him, I don't have anything to lose, she would still have her family and Henry even if I died in the process. I know where he is hiding I was thinking about going over tonight," she said with a sigh. She had been thinking about this for some time now, she was even ready to die for a change.

"And what about me, I would lose my sister," Zelena looked at her with serious help.

"Then have my back, he was said to go against one savior not two witches. Rumple has screwed us both over so many times, how about we go against Gideon and end this for all?" said Regina, looking deep into her blue eyes.

"You really think we have a chance?" Zelena wondered, not so sure.

"I really do or we will die like Robin, like heroes, please Zelena, help me change the odds," she pleaded.

"Of course, I will help, I got your back," said Zelena and smiled at her. If nothing else she thought if this wouldn't get Emma to see her nothing would. Maybe it would make her reconsider marrying Hook, if all else failed.

"So shall we?" she wondered, slowly getting up, it was first then Zelena saw the sadness in her eyes, the raw sound in her voice. She knew all too well she no longer cared if she lived or died. Still it hurt seeing her like this, like she had nothing left to fight for.

Zelena got up and asked, "Maybe. Maybe we could ask the Queen for a backup?"

"She will know if I need her, but I think we got this handled," Regina smiled at her. Zelena nodded, taking her hand and gave it a squeeze, whispering, "For Emma?"

"Yes, for Emma, may she live happily ever after," said Regina with a happy laugh.

* * *

Emma didn't know why she had a bad feeling a bit later the same afternoon, but she did. The feeling got enhanced when she couldn't get a hold of the Mills sisters and the power in town shut down. Something was wrong. Her heart stopped as she heard a scream in agony down on main street and sparks were flying. Red and green from what she could see in the darkness through her office window. Red and green like Regina's and Zelena's flames. Her heart in her throat she ran out of there in a hurry. She used a flashlight she grabbed from her desk to see a bit better, seeing Regina with her own sword going against Gideon. Dark and red sparks flying from the swords, sweat running down her face as she parred his blow.

Emma try to ran forwards but it was like she was being blocked by a magical shield. She cursed, wondering why she would do this, why she would put herself in harm's way to fight a battle that wasn't even hers. Especially on the eve before she was going to marry Hook. She was supposed to be her maid of honor damn it. Tears started to stream from her eyes when feeling she might lose her best friend. Again Emma tried to break through the shield, but for no use. One of the two witches were putting it up, she saw sparks of black, red and black as the swords hit each other again. Was it blood dripping from Regina's side? Even from this distance it seemed that a part of Regina's dark top was stained. The savior suddenly felt so powerless as she watched in horror.

* * *

Regina could feel herself weaken not knowing how long she could even go on. She felt she was being forced to her knees, Gideon laughing at her. She was about to fold when she heard a voice whisper deep inside of her, "You…we don't bow down for no one, dear. Especially not scum like him"

Even though she couldn't see her she could hear her voice in the back of her head almost like a whisper, she felt it and Zelena giving her the strength she needed to fight him off, making him lose his sword. Suddenly she stood over him, the end of Emma's sword at his throat, she heard the voice of the Queen coming from her lips,"I am a Queen and I don't bow down to anyone, and for sure not scum like you. Do I have to kill you or will you stop going after me and my family?"

"I don't have a choice its professed," he sighed, not wanting to give up.

"Then you give me no choice," she said gently thrusting the blade though his neck, pinning it though the ground underneath. Then she fell on her side, Zelena kneeled beside her seeing a nasty cut in her side. A tear ran down her sister's face whispering, "Don't leave me."

"Help me," Regina whispered weakly. Zelena nodded, carefully healing the wound before poofing them to Regina's bedroom where she lay her to bed. Her sister fell asleep at once. She hadn't even been there long before she heard the knocker. She put a spell on the room so Regina would not be woken from noises outside then she went down to find Emma outside. She looked at the blonde, "This is not a good time."

"I just…is she okay?" Emma threaded carefully there was no need to anger the wicked witch after all.

"No she is not, but she will be," Zelena said with a sigh about to close the door when Emma held the door asking, "Why would she do that?"

"Because you are family and family protect each other," Zelena said, shutting the door fully. The Wicked Witch could feel her knees weaken as she slid to the floor crying from exhaustion and worry for her sister. She had to make it, she had to live or this had all been in vain.

Emma walked down the street to her parent's apartment, knowing one of them would be awake, she didn't care who right now, she needed someone to talk to and right now it couldn't be Regina, basically because Regina was the topic. She could hear Rumple telling Belle that he would kill whoever harmed his son, passing the store where the body still lay.

She shook her head, would this ever end the bloodshed, innocent and not so innocent lives lost. Maybe when she was married to Killian they could move someplace new and start over. A smile graced her face when she thought about the wedding gown, it was rather simple, armless with straps, a long trail with swans embodied in it. Around the straps and cleavage there was silver and feathers. Regina had almost cried when she saw her in it. She had almost cried when she saw her, her voice a whisper that she looked so beautiful. But it wasn't the tears that puzzled Emma at that very moment or her voice, it was her eyes.

She hadn't seemed happy learning about the engagement, but Emma had assumed it was too sudden. Maybe she had been wrong, maybe it was because Regina loved her. Surely that could not be, she would have spoken up if that was the case Emma concluded. Still her eyes when she looked at Emma in that dress, it was like Emma had taken her breath away.

It was only then Emma realized her wedding was the next day, with all that had been going on she hardly looked at the dates anymore. But now she knew it was tomorrow, her heart should flutter, but it did not. She was only worried about Regina that seemingly had saved her life out of the love she felt for her. And if she was right the wedding tomorrow would break her heart. She sighed heavily wishing the wedding was some days later so she could talk to her, but she couldn't bring herself to ask everyone to do that. She would just have to go through with it she knew. And only she would have to know what she suspected, yes that was it she figured it would be best that way. So the blonde Swan turned on her heels and walked towards her house instead to try to get some sleep before the wedding day.

* * *

"Emma, you look so beautiful," Regina's voice struggled not to break. They were in a room in the small church, doing the last finishing touches before the ceremony. Emma was between beaming and nervously biting her lip. She had slept the night through and woken the next morning feeling a bit sore from the battle the night before. Zelena had helped her getting dressed so she still could be Emma's maid of honor even if it pained her.

"Thank you, I am so glad you are here with me," Emma said, smiling at her.

"So am I, dear so am I," the brunette nodded and smiled back. Inside her heart was breaking. So this was it, she was going to watch another love walk away?

"You think Killian will like the dress," said Emma a bit worried.

"He will be a fool not to," said Snow that was also in the room. Regina nodded at that.

"I need to thank you for yesterday, I came by your house, but Zelena said you were resting," said Emma with a sigh.

"Oh you did, well it's what friends do, they look after each other," said Regina, brushing it off like it was nothing. Her body still felt a bit banged up, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

"Thank you for having my back," Emma hugged her as her father came inside the rooms saying, "Oh my Emma, you look beautiful, are you ready?"

"Yes, dad I am ready," she said and smiled at him. He got a nod from his wife and Regina and took Emma's arm in his. Snow quickly followed and Regina sneaked in to find her spot where the maid of honor was supposed to stand. Everything was in order all was ready, the wedding them was playing as Emma started to walk inside with Charming, all eyes on her, it was perfect. She was perfect, her heart was thumping half in panic half in joy. In fact Emma, had almost reached the alter when Regina heard Zelena's voice say, "I am sorry, but well I need to stop this wedding."

"Zelena, what are you doing?" Snow on the fence at once.

"I can't let your daughter marry Hook," Zelena said, her tone firm and steady, looking at David James Charming.

"I didn't realize you had something to say, and if you did, why not sooner," Charming looked at her, figuring at least he should hear her out.

"There was not a good time, disasters, Gideon, you know trying to stay alive, but I need to do this now before it is too late," said she with a deep sigh.

"Alright so out with it then, so we can continue this while we are still young," Hook said, clearly annoyed. Regina shook her head in a warning way towards her sister.

"Why is it you mind me wedding him?" Emma looked at the redhead standing there in a beautiful green gown with white flowers.

"Because if you do, it will break my little sister's heart and I can't have that happen. She loves you, Emma," Zelena said, plain and simple. A gasp going through the crowd, all eyes on Regina.

Regina wished right then she could sink into the ground, she could feel her cheeks turn as red as the dress she was wearing. There was no way she would get herself out of this one unless she of course used her magic, and then made a run from it pass the town line. She looked at Emma, managing to get out a weak defense which wasn't much, "Yes well…"

"And you couldn't tell me this before?" Emma's tone softened, she looked at her with calm eyes.

"And ruin your big day, well no," Regina said, giving Zelena a glare. Her sister gave her a sympathetic look.

"That was why you killed Gideon last night, because you assumed that if you died you would be a hero, but if you won I would see you as you say me?" Emma wondered, taking a step closer.

"Well when you put it that way yes?" Regina shrugged like it was no big deal.

Emma looked at Zelena asking, "How long have you known without saying anything up to now?"

"I actually didn't find out until the night we learned about your engagement. I am looking out for my sister and well I guess you. I think you are making a mistake marrying Hook, I never seen anyone have so doe eyes or being so jealous of each other when the other had a partner as you two. You even surpass your parents when you come to the doe eyes, Swan, even mother saw that I believe," said Zelena, having a feeling that was why Cora let Emma be.

"Swan?" Hook looked at Emma with questioning eyes.

"Emma?" she heard Snow's voice as she had gotten up from the seat approaching them.

"Just…give me a second here," Emma said taking a deep breath. Something about what Zelena said was tried, only she didn't see it until right then. How could she had been so blind. She looked at Regina in her red gown, almost the same color as the red jacket she had on the first time they met. She was simply stunning even if she looked rather her eyes fell on Killian standing there in a tux, ruggedly handsome as ever, if not even more so. Her eyes went to her mother that looked at her with now wondering eyes, and her father that gave her a sympathetic glance, then she leaned to Zelena and whispered so the rest wouldn't hear, "She really loves me, right? You can confirm this is not something you did just because you not like Hook?"

"I swear on my mother's grave that I did it so my sister can be happy. I may have done a lot of shit in the past, but this is not one of them. I only want her happiness, and if you're it well." Zelena whispered back.

Emma nodded, then walking over to the Hook, leaning over whispering, "I think…this is short notice but would you hate me if I asked you to my best man?"

"I could never hate you Swan, but you might need to give me a bottle of run later?" he joked.

"That can be fixed, I am sorry Killian I really am," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Don't be, the heart wants what the heart wants, no hard feeling, love," he said and hugged her. She smiled at him, "I still love you just not the same way."

"I got that," he couldn't help but to laugh of this, spite the fact his dream of marrying her went down the drain.

"So do we have a wedding the minister wondered," Looking at them, trying to keep on track.

"Yes, I think so, if Regina wants to have me that is?" Emma looked at her, feeling her heart pound harder than ever before.

"I…do, but I am not dressed for that," tears streaming from her eyes now, out of happiness.

"I can fix that," said Zelena coming closer to Regina, using her magic so she would appear in the same dress she had worn at the Camelot ball, she looked at her figuring something was missing and used her magic to fashion a crown of white gold and silver on top of her head. She looked at Emma for a second before she added a tiara to match Regina's crown. She smiled pleased with her work, saying, "There better, you are royalty after all."

Snow wasn't sure if she liked this, but she sat down as the Minister looked at Charming asking, "Do you wish to give away this woman to the Queen?"

"Yes, I do," he nodded, not really finding an objection to it seeing the smile on his daughter's lips.

"Alright if there are no more objections?" the minister looked around the church, but no one spoke as he proceeded, having both Emma and Regina say their vows and their I do's. As he gave them permission to kiss Emma didn't even doubt it. Emma smiled as she let her lips with Regina's. Regina could feel Emma's power go through her with such force that she almost let go. But there was something else, she could feel the Queen again being a part of her and settle, only she was happy. The evil seemed to vanish, there was nothing but bliss.

As the kiss broke Regina managed to get out a sob whispering, "I love you so much, my beautiful Emma."

"And I my Queen," Emma pressed a loving kiss to her cheek as she slowly started to walk down the aisle, holding her close. Zelena followed behind with Hook, she looked at him asking, "No hard feelings."

"Nah, she's happy so can't argue against it," he said and gave her a smile, asking, "Your daughter?"

"I have a sitter, you might say it's an old family friend, she's great with kids," said Zelena with a small laugh.

"Ahhh I see so you will join on the festivities?" he said as Henry approached them. He looked at Zelena making Hook vanish giving them privacy. She looked at him, "I should have asked you if you were cool with it, Henry, I am so sorry."

"It's cool, they are happy, and well I'll take mom over the pirate any day," said he and smiled at her.

"How did you became such a cool kid?" she asked ruffling his hair.

"I guess I was raised right," he shrugged, making her laugh heartfelt.

"Speaking of raising kids, where is my cousin?" said Henry, knowing how protective Zelena was of her daughter.

"I have a sitter I trust," said Zelena honestly.

"Cool so you will stick around for dinner and cake then, gran and gramps paid a lot," said Henry with a laugh.

"I'll stick around for the night and every day after," said Zelena, watching Regina and Emma making out outside the church before they vanished in a pink sky of smoke. So that was happened when magic combined right, their colors mixed. Good to know she thought.

* * *

It was early the next morning at the mayoral mansion that Regina woke up in her bed alone. She looked around for her wife not seeing her anywhere, fearing the night before had been a dream. It surely couldn't be, she felt too sore for that to be. She grabbed for a robe on a chair nearby, concluding Emma was the best love she had ever had. She still felt a bit tired as she reached the door, calling out, "Emma?"

"Go back to bed, I will be right up, love," she heard her voice.

So it was real, she looked at the golden band on the finger, it was real, Gideon and the Queen was gone for now and she was married to the savior. She had to thank Zelena later for not breaking her promise. Speaking of what happened to her the night before, she had vanished at some point, without as much as a goodbye, then again she most likely had gone home to check on Robin. She reached for her phone texting her, "Zelena, are you up?"

"I got a soon two year old daughter of course I am up? Everything alright?" she soon got back.

"Yes, everything if more than alright, are you busy later or can we come over?" Regina texted her.

"I am here, no honeymoon?" it came back.

"As of tomorrow yes, I just have to fix a couple of things, wife is here, see you in a couple of hours, and thank you for interfering," she quickly texted back hearing Emma's footsteps in the hallway.

"Anytime," she got back with a wink.

She put the cell aside as Emma entered with a tray, she could sense the smell of coffee and burned toast. Emma handed her the tray, "I will clean up the kitchen later, promise, just wanted to make you breakfast, not much but…"

"Not much, this is great Emma," said Regina and pecked her lips looking at the tray, black coffee, burned toasts with jam, an apple in pieces and a piece of cake from the night before.

"Good," said Emma and settled next to her.

"If you don't mind we are going over to Zelena later, have to thank her properly for…well you," said Regina taking a sip of her coffee, perfect.

"I am good with that, but it's I should thank her, hmmm a couple of hours, means I can make love to you after breakfast if you are up for it?" Emma winked at her.

"I am up for it," said Regina with a chuckle as she started to eat the burned the toast, feeling nothing but happiness. She knew she owed her sister big time for it, but that could wait, first breakfast and her wife for dessert, right now life was good. She could feel Emma watched her, but for once she didn't mind, this she figured she could get used to.

Emma smiled, figuring she could watch her beautiful wife forever, if she didn't mind her bad cooking she for sure was a keeper. And Emma would keep her forever, and love her until the end of time, all thanks to a wicked witch that could not hold her tongue on her wedding day. Their wedding day. A day she would remember for the rest of their day. The day Queen Regina finally gave herself to her.

* * *

Thank you for reading, hoping you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it :o)


End file.
